


Liar

by mintmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Comfort, Dom/sub, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight Mention of Blood, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmatcha/pseuds/mintmatcha
Summary: Reader is a good girl for Keishin Ukai.the tags make it sound VERY kinky but its pretty light
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, Keishin, I wouldn’t be upset if you spent more time with Y/N.” his mother reminded him as she grabbed his purse off of the countertop. Ukai groaned at the reminder as he flipped the pages of his magazine aimlessly. He was the owner of the shop now, but that didn’t stop his mother from coming over to nag him.

“She’s cute and she’s graduating college soon.” he explained, “You know she’s going somewhere in life.”

“What’s your point?” he snapped.

“She’s a good girl.” she shrugged, “And you’re not getting any younger.”

“Aren’t you going to be late to your book club?” Ukai said, finally looking up from his reading. His mother sighed in frustration and she walked out of the door. Ever since she had unexpectedly visited his apartment early last week, she couldn’t stop talking about you. It was constantly about how charming and polite you were, about how lucky he was to have you as a friend. You had even made his mother a cup of tea, an act that cemented you into her head as the perfect daughter-in-law. 

Really, he should be thankful that she hadn’t come home 15 minutes earlier. He wouldn’t know how to explain your tear stained cheeks and cum stained shirt.

Ukai pulled out his phone as he watched his mother disappear into the night, sending off a quick text.

> she’s gone. Be here in 5.

You responded immediately.

> yes sir.

Fuck, you were so obedient. The two of you had been doing this for months, meeting up the second he had a moment alone. He had you tamed to his schedule; he even once had you ditch classes for the day just because he wanted you to. 

You walked into the shop two minutes early, the automatic doors swinging closed behind you. Your baggy sweater covered most of your body, but you wore Ukai’s favorite skirt- the tiny one that barely covered your important parts. You went to lock the front door as usual, but he stopped you. 

“Leave it open. You won’t be here long.” he pointed to the counter in front of him. “Sit.”

You obeyed, striding over to him quickly and popping up on the counter top. The two of you usually went upstairs, but the idea of doing this here, so close to the windowed front of the store made your toes curl with excitement. 

The blonde leaned down and placed a uncharacteristically sweet kiss on your forehead. Your hand traced down his shoulders onto his chest, savoring the warmth of his skin. He smelled of cigarettes and musk, a scent you thought you would hate when the two of you first met. Now it was something your mind drifted to in class, distracting you from learning whatever subject the professor was rambling on about. 

“I’m in a bad mood.” he growled, placing another kiss on the bridge of your nose, then the corner of your mouth. “And I’m going to take it out on you.”

You caught his mouth as he pulled away from you, stealing a direct kiss from him. His hands flew to your face, cupping your cheeks tenderly as he deepened the kiss. You appreciated the rare moment of softness before his canines caught your bottom lip, biting down suddenly. The surprise of the sharp pain ripped a gasp from you, causing him to force down even harder. Your lip throbbed in pain. After a moment, he relented. 

“Open your mouth.” Ukai gripped your jaw, jabbing his index and thumb into the muscles to force your teeth apart. You complied, sticking your mouth out as far as it could go. You tried to survey your surroundings with just your eyes, cheeking burning with embarrassment at the possibility of being caught by a late night customer. The blonde leaned forward, appreciating your face with a sadistic smile that you had grown to love. For a moment, you thought he was leaning in for another kiss, but his expression changed a couple of inches away from your open mouth. He let out an airy chuckle as he spit into your mouth before releasing his hand and smacking his knuckles against your cheek. Your mouth stayed open, despite the muscle aching to close it. You knew the drill by now- don’t think, just listen.

“Everyone thinks you’re such a good girl, but you're just a little slut.” he growled, “Would they still think that if they saw you right now? What would they think if they saw how excited you were for me to treat you like garbage?” He spit again and brought his hand down on your cheek with a much harsher slap. You choked back a sound at the sudden stinging, but kept your mouth open for him to admire his work. A small bit of drool- maybe your own, maybe his- dripped off of your tongue to the front of your sweater.

“Swallow it.” you clamped your jaw closed immediately. Your face was aching with pain, but you could only focus on the heat building in your core. Your legs trembled around his hips with excitement as his hands caressed your breasts through the thick wool of your sweater.

“Why do you dress like a virgin?” he pondered as hands dipped lower, “To hide the fact you’re such a whore?” 

He roughly pulled up the hem of your shirt and jammed it into your mouth. You held the shirt up, giving him free reign of your torso. Your now bare nipples hardened against the cool air.

“Or do you wear those sweaters to hide these?” he pinched your piercings, rolling your nipples between his fingers slowly. Your eyes fluttered as you held back your moans, arching your back into his touch. One hand continued to pull and twist as the other slipped under your skirt and traced the wet spot on your panties. He chuckled at your apparent desperation for his touch.

“Are you a good girl, Y/N?” he asked, lips now brushing against your chest. The flat part of his tongue teased over healing hickies he had left during your previous encounters. You focused on keeping your breathing controlled, but the tugging at your nipple piercing ripped the air from your lungs. “Answer me.” 

“Y-yes.” you breathed, your shirt falling down over his head. Keishin pulled away, his steely gaze catching yours, daring you to look away. 

“Yes what?” he moved your panties to the side, running a finger down your folds. The thought of being touched, being allowed to cum sent a tremble down your whole body. He had barely touched you and you were already close.

“Yes, sir, I-I’m a good girl.” you moaned, neck straining upwards in hopes of a kiss. His ring and index finger suddenly pushed inside of you and you cursed at the sudden sensation of fullness. The fingers scissored as this worked in and out of you roughly, the empty shop filling with the sound of your wetness. It’d been about a week since you had last came- Ukai had established early on a no masturbation rule- so your pussy was already throbbing around his fingers, begging for release. You tried to throw your head back, but a large hand caught your hair by the roots, forcing you to maintain eye contact with him. “I-I’m such a good girl, I’m your good girl, pl-ea-se-”

He pulled from you suddenly and you wanted to scream from the sensation of emptiness. “Liar.”

He held his hand up to your face, twisting his wrist so your wetness caught the light.

“Would a good girl be this wet for me?” he held his fingers up to your mouth and you happily opened your mouth again to suck them clean, savoring your own taste on his skin. “Would a good girl taste herself like this?” 

“N-no.”

“Say it.” he demanded. "Tell me what you are."

“I’m a liar.” you groaned, hips bucking against the air for some type of relief. He traced his touch down your neck, down your sweater, before tracing the edge of your skirt again.

“Say it again and I’ll let you cum.” 

You opened your mouth to respond when the familiar chime of the front door interrupted you. His touch left your hair slowly and you quickly smoothed down your skirt to hide any proof of indecency. You caught your reflection in the windows of the storefront; to a stranger it could have looked like two people caught in an almost kiss, if it wasn't for your glassy eyes and burning cheeks. 

“Keishin, I completely forgot to bring the- Oh!” His mother said, her own cheeks turning red at the sight of the neighbor girl sitting on the counter, her son standing between her knees. You wanted to say something in response, something to diffuse this situation to prove your innocence, but your brain was still buzzing from your ruined orgasm. 

“Ma, Y/N stopped by on the way home from class.” The younger Ukai explained as he stepped away from you. He seemed so calm, so normal. All of the gravel and need had drained from his voice already, while you were still trying to control your breathing. You were amazed that he could seem so unphased. “I told her I would walk her home after work.” 

“Oh, Y/N, sweetie, I can walk you home right now.” she offered excitedly, “Your house is on the way to my book club.” You hopped off of the counter, side-eyeing Keishin for approval. You silently begged for him to insist on walking you home so he could finish what he started, so you could bring him into your apartment and have him fuck you until you couldn’t breathe. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hold back his smirk as he nodded as a sign of permission to leave. God, he had you whipped. You hadn't said 'I'm a liar' a second time like he had asked, so you didn't get to find release tonight. 

“Th-thanks.” you said, heading over to the door. Your legs shook as you walked, but the older woman didn’t seem to notice. “I’ll see you later, Keishin.”

“You know, Y/N, I don’t know why he hasn’t taken you out on a date yet- is your lip bleeding?”

He nodded at you as the two of you left, his mother searching her purse of a bandaid. As the automatic doors closed behind you, you looked back at the man. He leaned across the counter, head on his hands, watching you walk away with a far off stare.

“Liar.” he mouthed, and you pulsed in anticipation for the next time he had you alone.


	2. it felt great to be a liar

“Now, didn’t someone already walk you home?” Ukai turned the key in the store doors and shook them, testing the lock. You hopped off of the curb, unable to hide your creeping smile as you approached the man. He wrapped an arm around your waist as you pressed up onto your tip toes and met his lips in a quick kiss. It was nothing like your interaction earlier; it was sweet, caring. 

“Yeah, but you said you were in a bad mood.” you reached down into his back pockets, pulling out his signature carton and a lighter. You put a single stick between your lips and sucked, sparking up the end until the soft orange glow lit the space between you. After coughing at the burning in your lungs, you took the cigarette from your lips and placed it between his. “I want to help you destress.” 

“Fuck, I love it when you do that.” he took a drag from between your fingers, savoring the feel of your touch against his lips. His hands drifted south, hooking up and under your skirt to grab at your bare flesh. He explored your ass curiously, looking for the lacy fabric he had been thinking about since you left, only to find nothing. 

“Did you go home, take off your underwear, and then come back? He breathed and you could only nod in response. “Damn, I take it back. You are a good girl.” 

You smacked your butt with a satisfying whap before yanking your skirt back down to cover your sex. He began to usher you down the empty street in the opposite direction from your apartment. His pace was quick, but not hurried. His place was much closer, but part of you was annoyed by the fact that he wouldn’t just take you in the street. 

It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“You’re sleeping over at my place tonight.” he informed you as you approached his front door. “Do you have classes tomorrow?”

“I have one at 7:30.” you admitted. 

“You’re not going to that.” The door to his apartment was quickly unlocked and slammed behind you. The half-finished cigarette was abandoned in an ashtray by the door and his mouth was immediately on yours, leaving you completely breathless. He was already breathing heavy as he grabbed your hair by the ends, yanking your neck back at a sharp angle. His teeth dragged across the skin of your neck, leaving bruises too high up to cover.

He dropped to his knees, hard enough that you were sure he was going to be aching tomorrow. The grip on your hips shifted to your thighs, forcing one up onto his shoulder, exposing yourself to him. You suddenly regretted taking off your underwear to tease him; the way he studied your excitement, running a finger through your already wet folds before diving in, was almost predatory. His mouth enveloped you, sucking ever so softly against your tender clit. You knew he was trying to tease you, try to get you worked up and begging for him, but the week of pent up sexual tension combined with his earlier teasing already had you pulsing. His tongue circled you softly and you were gasping, hands roughly grabbing his hair as you came undone.

“Did- did you just cum?” he asked after a moment, lips still brushing against you.

“Y-yeah.” you panted.

“Fuck, slut, you shouldn’t make it this easy for me.” Hails dug into your skin, “My ego can’t handle it.”

You relaxed for a moment, slowly starting to part from him when he pulled you back. His nose buried against your pelvis as his efforts were renewed, lapping at you much faster now. The heat was bubbling over within you once again, threatening to boil over once again. The last orgasm left you sensitive, making you aware of every small caress from his tongue.

You spasmed again, your knees threatening to buckle. Your heart raced as your peak began to fade, but Ukai’s movements only sped up. Static filled your brain from the sensation and your body was unable to do anything except shake. The tension in your core was aching in some kind of beautiful pain, both begging for more and mercy.

“I c-an’t.” you managed to moan, “N-not again.”

“One more time, baby.” he whispered in between movements, “Just relax.” 

You wanted to protest, but nothing came out other than depraved moans. The way you two must have looked, barely 5 feet from his front door. If anyone were to approach from outside, they would get an earful of your pleasure. The thought of this left you teetering at the edge, unable to breathe. You just needed one last push, something small to push you over.

Keishin moaned against you, lightly brushing your clit with his teeth. That was it. Your high crashed down once again and you crumbled forward, hands on his shoulders for balance. It was impossible to control the noises coming out of your mouth, pleading for mercy. Your abdominal muscles were crying for a break. For a split moment, you thought he would attempt to rip a fourth one from you, but instead he simply placed a kiss on the apex on your mound before unlacing your leg from his shoulder. Standing without support made you feel off balanced, like a newborn deer on its thin legs.

Using your shaking against you, Ukai pressed a hand into the crook of your knee, toppling you over immediately. You fell to your seat, unable to focus on anything other than how wonderful your head felt and how your seat bone ached against the hardwood.

Ukai pulled his shirt off in one fluid moment. He was no longer an active volleyball player, but he still had a physique that you couldn’t help but admire as he began kissing up your abdomen, paying careful attention to your pulse points. By the time he made it to your lips, you met him halfway, savoring the taste of yourself on his lips. Despite the way your core was enveloped by the dull ache of stimulation, you couldn’t help but lift your hips up against his in search of friction.

“Fuck. God dammit.” he suddenly groaned, placing a singular peck on your cheek. “I don't have any condoms. I gotta go back down to the store.”

“It’s okay,” you interrupted, heat rising up to your cheeks as you clutched onto him, unwilling to let the fun die out. You two had been in this situation before and he had just pulled out at the last moment, making a mess across your skin. 

“I gotta be honest with you, Y/N,” he loomed above you, lips dancing over the shell of your ear. He broke away from you, looking around for his scattered belongings. “If I fuck you right now there’s no way I could pull out.”

“You can just…” you trailed off, suddenly embarrassed by the words about to come out of your mouth.

"Just?"

"Cuminsideme?”

He had been grabbing his shirt to redress, but he immediately abandoned the endeavor at your words. He was pinning you down again in an instant, holding you down by your wrists and his body weight flattening you against the cold floor. “Repeat that for me.”

“You can cum inside me.” your voice was small and every heavy breath pressed your ribcage against his. “If you want.”

He slid your hands above your head, crossing your wrists before taking them into one hand. Even just one palm engulfed yours, leaving him a free hand to push your shirt up to your collarbone.

“Is that what you want, slut?” he pinched one of your nipples- hard. "You want me to make mess inside you?"

You barely had time to nod before he was against you again, shimmying down his waistband to expose his erection. Unceremoniously, he pushed into you, eliciting a high gasp from you at the sudden feeling of fullness. The way he pumped against you was rough, almost to the point of being out unhinged. Usually, he would make you beg for this kind of force, but your request seemed to excite him to the point where he couldn’t wait for that.

The free hand gripped your neck roughly, constricting your airway just enough to send your head swimming. The sounds he made, the grunts he tried to hold back as you pulsed around him, tightened that coil inside you once again. You struggled against his hold, desperate to reach out and touch him, caress the side of his face, but your squirming only seemed to encourage him to squeeze you tighter. He bounced against you harder and faster, concerned with his own pleasure rather than yours. 

“Say my name.” he growled.

“Keishin.” you squeaked out. His weight started to shift from your wrists to your throat, closing your throat even more. 

“Again.”

You were seeing stars, thoughts blurring, your own high cramping your abdominals. “Ke-i-shi-”

“Again.”

The sound that came out of your mouth was disheveled and pathetic. The buzzing in your brain was just enough to unleash that building tension in your core, giving you the weakest orgasm of the night, but it was just enough to push him over his own edge. You were suddenly filled with a warmth that wasn’t your own as his member twitched inside you. The blonde continued to work against you lazily, riding his own orgasm out to the last moment before he released your throat. 

You stayed within you, softening, as he began to place kisses against the red hand mark on your neck

“Good girl,” he whispered softly. “You’re such a good girl.”

Drained, you weakly brushed a hand through his hair and then rested it on his cheek.  
He pressed his lips against your palm, mumbling nonsense against your skin. As much as he loved being mean to you, he lived for the aftercare. Finally withdrawing from you, Ukai stood and scooped you up into his arms bridal style. 

“Ready for bed already?” he carried you into his bedroom, placing you on his bed. 

You shook your head, reaching out for him again. “Hold me.”

He settled into bed next to you, squeezing you into his chest, resting his chin on the top of your head. His hand rested on your chest, squeezing it softly.“ ‘Shin?” you murmured, surprised by how fast sleep was overcoming you, “I forgot to tell you- you mom invited me over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Is she still trying to convince you to date me?” you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Of course.”

“I guess it’s finally time to come clean and admit we’re dating.” he squeezed your chest once more, playfully, “But be prepared for her to immediately start planning our wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this leave a comment - they make me really happy / would let me know what kinds of fics people want.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a break from the long thing ive been working on, but if people like it i might do a couple more chapters for this.


End file.
